


CinderEggsy

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, But only a little, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Male Cinderella, Rentboy Eggsy, eggsy as cinderella, merlin as fairy god mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time to happily ever after, CinderEggsy meets his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CinderEggsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eves_leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eves_leaves/gifts).



> For the second winner of my Fairy Tale Fanfic Giveaway! They requested Hartwin and Cinderella. Enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a good widow who married a terrible and cruel man as her second husband.  He had no children, but a gang of equally heartless thugs who thought nothing of anything but their own good.

The woman had a beautiful young son of unparalleled warmth and a giving heart.  The woman’s son was forced to do chores, working at any hour of the day to provide what his stepfather refused to work for.  The chores were often illegal, and the boy was regularly in physical danger or having to degrade himself in order to care for his family.  He did not let it make him any less giving, though, or love those he cared for any less.  He bore the abuse patiently and dared not tell his mother the extent of it, for fear of making her worry.

One day, the Kingsman invited all the young people in the city to a recruitment drive, offering positions in the coveted organization.  All of the stepfather's thugs gleefully planned their strategies for getting picked, and taunting Eggsy by telling him that rent boys like him were clearly not welcome.

As the thugs departed to the recruitment drive, Eggsy slunk off to the pub in despair.

“Why aren’t ye at the recruitment with all the other lads?” A voice came from the other side of the booth.

“They don’t want someone like me,” Eggsy sniffled into his pint.

“That’s nae what the posters said,” The man added, nodding toward one of the many posters plastering the pub.  “Says right there. ‘Everyone ages 18-25 welcome.’ Ye look ages 18 ta 25 ta me.” 

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked, a spark of hope lighting up inside of him.

“Yeah,” the man answered, sliding out of his booth, dropping a business card next to Eggsy’s glass before he strolled out of the pub.  It was emblazoned with the Kingsman symbol.  Eggsy grinned, suddenly confident about going.  He pulled his cap down and his collar up and set out at a run for the address on the posters.

At the recruitment drive, everyone was impressed by Eggsy, especially Galahad, the second in command.  As he progressed through the rounds of interviews, physical challenges, and tests, Galahad became even more interested, and Eggsy in turn was drawn to him.  Galahad was handsome, well-dressed, and when he sparred against a group of candidates, elegantly putting each of them down without even breaking a sweat, Eggsy was smitten.

Eggsy’s phone chirped out an alarm.  He must have lost track of the time!  He had to get home before his stepfather found out where he had been.  Eggsy bolted out of the building, losing one of his winged trainers as he went, but he couldn’t stop to pick it up.  Galahad chased after him, but Eggsy was too quick and too knowledgeable about the back alleys that would get him home quickest.  Galahad picked up the shoe and vowed to find the boy who had lost it.  Meanwhile, Eggsy kept the other shoe safely tucked away where he hoped his stepfather wouldn’t find it.

Galahad searched far and wide for the boy, using all of the resources the Kingsman had.  When he finally tracked Eggsy down, and arrived at his house, Eggsy’s stepfather denied he was there at all, offering up one of his thugs instead, insisting it was him that Galahad wanted for the Kingsman.  Eggsy managed to break the lock on his door, barreling into the room with his other shoe in hand.

Of course Galahad recognized him straight away and asked Eggsy if he might like to join the Kingsman.  Eggsy grinned and nodded, grabbing his jacket and kissing his mother goodbye.  His stepfather raged, pleading for him to come back, but Eggsy just walked confidently out the door as Galahad wrapped an arm around him.

Eggsy completed his training with Kingsman, successfully becoming not only a new recruit, but the finest of the lot.  And, after a while, he and Galahad affirmed their love in a beautiful ceremony to which Eggsy’s stepfather was not invited.

And, of course, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my faithful beta [Liz!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily)


End file.
